Without Regret
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Morgan finds a severely wounded man in an old country house. However, things start to change when the wounded stranger sizzles in response to holy water. Now she has to decide if she wants to save his life.  -Rated a very strong M- -Crowley/OFC oneshot-


**-(-~-)-**

"Damn it!" Morgan exclaimed as she tossed her phone over into the passenger seat of her mom's Ford Explorer. Her phone had lost signal about five miles back, and the house she was going to was at least another three miles farther out in a heavily wooded area on the outskirts of town.

Morgan's mom was a nurse who took care of the elderly in their homes, one of her patients had passed away in the hospital at the beginning of the week. Now Morgan was spending her Friday night packing up more boxes, and loading the ones her mom had packed of her patients things to be donated to charities. Normally this was what the family of the deceased did, but this patient didn't have any family in the state, so Morgan's mom agreed to get the house packed up for them.

Morgan's dark wavy hair blew in the wind from her open window, as her equally dark brown eyes took in the scenery surrounding the curvy road. She had broken up with her boyfriend the month before, and was finally feeling like getting back out and meeting new people, but her mom had gotten called to a work emergency and asked her twenty year old daughter to take her spot getting the house cleared out.

She had only been to the house a few times, Morgan believed her moms patient was some sort of paranoid religious fanatic, crucifixes and pictures of Jesus, and other religious paraphernalia everywhere. Her mom told her, that the lady always talked about there being demons outside of her house.

Pulling into the driveway she hit the button to the garage opener and pulled into the garage.

Walking through the door and into the kitchen, her sight stopped on some blood smeared on the off-white tile floor.

"Oh my god." Morgan breathed under her breath as she pulled the biggest knife from the storage block on the counter and peeked around the wall into the living room. There was a thick blood trail across the floor. She put the rest of the knives into the cabinet, that way no one else could easily get a weapon. Making her way into the living room, she noticed the door was cracked open and there was blood leading down the hallway. She looked out the front door, her eyes grew even wider as she saw a thick trail of blood up the sidewalk, it seemed to have originated from the middle of a gravel crossroads.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to run back to the garage, get back in the safety of her moms car and take the hell off. Yet for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave the house. Shutting the door, Morgan carefully walked beside the blood until she came to a bathroom at the end of the hallway. There was a man, wearing a business suit laying on his back in a puddle of blood, with some sort of metal spike protruding from his stomach.

Quickly she dropped to her knees beside the bloody mess of a man, and felt for a pulse, she breathed a small sigh of relief at feeling a steady beat under her fingertips.

"Hey!" Morgan yelled, as she slapped the mans face trying to revive him.

He didn't respond.

She stood up and tried to turn on the sink faucet, before realizing this was the bathroom where the water hadn't been working. A box of things her mom had packed was directly outside of the bathroom door, laying on top was a bottle of holy water.

Morgan grabbed the container and poured it onto his face, still trying to revive him. But when the water touched his skin, it steamed like it was burning and the man groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

She jumped to her feet, she might not have been really religious, but she knew if something burns when holy water touches it, chances are it isn't human. She touched the end of the metal spike he had been stabbed with. "Iron?" She questioned out loud. Her mind drifted briefly to a lore and mythology class she had taken at the local community college, they had briefly touched on demonology. A few of the things she remembered was that iron and holy water would weaken a demon. Letting her mind run with the idea, she also considered maybe the patient her mom took care of wasn't so crazy after all.

Taking a deep breath she looked back at the man on the floor, whatever he was, he was clearly in bad shape. It would take to long to drive back into town, and her phone had no signal for miles, she could either leave and try finding this being help, or she could get her moms first aide kit and try to the best of her abilities, to save his life.

Walking back through the house and retrieving the rather large first aide kit, she cursed her mom, for always telling her if someone was hurt she needed to do what she could to help them. Kneeling back down beside the man, she looked at his face, noticing for the first time how attractive he was. Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned his shirt, closing her eyes she gripped the iron spike and pulled it from his torso. He didn't respond. She quickly disinfected the open wound, and stitched it shut, keeping the iron weapon at her side incase he woke up and tried to hurt her. She disinfected the area one more time, and checked him over for other wounds. Standing up she hooked her arms under his, and dragged his body across the floor, propping him up against the side of the bathtub.

She stood still for a little bit, trying to catch her breath, when she looked down at herself. The knees of her jeans were soaked in blood, and there were blood smears across the sides of her thighs and baby blue tank top, where she had wiped her hands.

Shakily she walked into the kitchen and scrubbed her hands under the hot water from the sink, drying them off she returned to the bathroom. Taking the knife, and iron spike she sat across the big bathroom leaned up against the wall, weapons beside her incase something happened.

Keeping her eyes on the unconscious man, she realized she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to wake up, but if he died at least she could say she did everything she could have to help. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound a loud car engine.

Taking the knife, she left the bathroom to look out the window.

Crowley started to stir, and woke up just in time to see a young woman leave the room he was in. He tried to sit up farther, but the iron had been in his skin so long his entire system was dangerously weakened.

Morgan opened the door, keeping the hand with the knife behind it and out of sight of the three men approaching the house.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

One of the men looked her up and down at the sight of the blood on her.

"Hi, we were just driving by and saw some blood… is everything okay?" Another said.

She knew these had to have been the men who attacked the possible demon now laying unconscious in the bathroom.

"It is now, the ambulance left about twenty minutes ago, you probably passed them…" She answered.

"Ambulance?" Another man said, his voice sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, I got home and there was a man in here, he had been stabbed. I called for an ambulance." She said, hoping they bought her story.

"Do you know where they were headed?" One of them asked her.

"Ummm… the local hospital, but there was talk of flying him out to another, bigger hospital. I guess his injuries were pretty serious." She said.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "What kind of sick bastard would do that to someone? The cops are on their way now to check everything out, they should be here any minute." She said, leaning out the door and looking down the road.

"Alright, well, glad to see everything's okay. You take care." One of them called over his shoulder as they quickly headed towards their truck. Morgan stood in the open doorway until the taillights had completely disappeared in the distance, sighing with relief she shut the door and headed back to the bathroom, not even looking at the man she took her spot against the far wall.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she saw some blood smeared on her upper arms she had missed when she was washing her hands. Finally she looked back at the man and almost screamed when she saw he was looking at her.

Picking up the iron spike, she pointed it at him.

"Look, stay right there and we won't have any trouble. You try and hurt me and I won't hesitate to stick this back in you." She said, her lips trembled slightly as she spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man responded.

She smiled a little at his smooth accent and laid the iron spike beside her.

"Why did those guys do this to you?" She questioned.

"It's complicated." He said.

"Try me." She said, her dark brown eyes narrowing at him.

"It's what they do." He vaguely answered.

"Kill people… or hunt demons?" She questioned.

He raised his head more and looked at her with a questioning look.

"So I was right… you're a demon?" She asked, her voice in a half gasp.

"Guilty." He responded, he had no reason to lie.

The room was silent before he broke the silence, when he saw the stitches on his stomach.

"You knew what I was, yet you bandaged me up?" He questioned her a little shocked.

She nodded.

"Why? If you knew I was a demon, why didn't you let those men in… to finish me off?" He asked, he had heard the entire conversation when she lied and sent the hunters in the other direction.

She thought for a second before saying, "Everyone deserves a fighting chance."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

Sighing she continued, "…And, I didn't know what or who they were. For all I knew they could have been more dangerous than you. At least right now, if you try and come after me, it's just one against one."

He nodded, she had a point.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Crowley." He answered, leaning up a little more.

"Yours?" He questioned.

She hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "Morgan."

"Well, Morgan. You seem to have taken the news of what I am, just a little to easy." He pointed out, curious as to why she seemed so calm with the idea of sitting in the same room as a supposed monster.

She smiled at him, "Blame it on the over exposure of my generation to the paranormal world. I don't go one day without hearing about something supernatural… vampires, werewolves, witches… demons." She said.

He cocked his head slightly at her statement, he had never met any one like her before.

"So, why did those guys attack you? What did you do to them?" She asked, surprised at how friendly this demon seemed.

"I didn't do anything to them. I'm in sales, I was summoned to the crossroad, next thing I know, I get ambushed and then wake up here with you. I hardly even remember making it into this house." Crowley said.

They talked for a little while longer, he asked her what she was doing at the house.

She watched as his eyelids seemed to grow heavy again, and he slouched a little more.

"Are you going to make it?" She questioned.

"Thanks to you, yes. I just need to rest… the iron poisoned my system." He told her.

"Oh." She said, nodding her head.

"Is there somewhere I can lie down?" He questioned.

She rose to her feet, pausing before she crossed the bathroom, "I'm going to help you… but I swear if you try and attack me or something, I will stab and leave you here." She said.

"You saved my life. You have my word, I won't harm you in any way." He said to her.

Nodding she left the weapons and helped him to his feet. With an arm over her shoulders, the pair staggered a little ways up the hallway to a bedroom. She helped him over to the bed, he laid down and within seconds had passed back out from the energy he exerted to walk there.

Morgan stood watching him for a few minutes, when she decided that she couldn't leave him there, if those hunters as he called them, came back he'd be entirely defenseless. She went around the house and locked up every door and window, putting dining room chairs against the doorknobs.

She went upstairs to the other bathroom, and tried to wash more of the blood off, before taking the knife, the iron spike, and dragged a another chair into the bedroom. She propped the chair against the door knob of the bedroom, hoping if anyone tried to get in, it might stop them.

Sitting down on the end of the bed farthest away from him, she took one more look at Crowley before starring at the door and listening for any sound of an intruder.

**-(-~-)-**

Crowley woke up, his eyes squinted in the early morning sun showing through the window. He moved his arm when he went to sit up and bumped something in the bed beside him. Looking down he saw Morgan curled up in a ball, and snuggled against his side. His memories of the prior day came flooding back, he didn't expect her to still be there.

He sat up the rest of the way, and looked around the room. There was the iron spike, and knife at the foot of the bed on her side, and a chair propped against the door. At some point through the night, she had laid down to rest a little bit, and in her sleep moved closer to the demon, trying to stay warm.

"Morgan." He said, as he lightly shook the girl.

She sat up, and looked around the room before turning her attention back to him.

"We made it through the night?" She exclaimed, smiling a brilliant smile at the demon.

"Pardon?" He questioned.

"I thought for sure those hunters were going to find out I lied and come back and kill us." She admitted.

"You thought your own life was in danger, but you stayed here all night? To try and protect me?" He asked, his face showed his surprise.

"I guess so, I mean you were completely defenseless." She told him.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god." She said, as she touched a finger to the site she had stitched up, it was almost completely closed up.

"What?" He asked, looking down.

"Nothing… I guess I didn't realize how quick demons heal." She said, biting the inside of her cheek.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, at seeing she was apparently not worried about him attacking her anymore, she was sitting in such close proximity to him, and not threatening to stab him.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she returned the smile, he slowly started to lean down bringing their faces closer when she scooted back and said, "We need to get those stitches out before your skin seals up with the thread still inside."

She got off the bed and moved the chair away from the door, leaving the weapons behind.

"I gotta grab the first aide kit, there's a bathroom up the stairs to the right." She told him.

He nodded and started up the stairs, looking over his shoulder as she headed into the downstairs bathroom to get the supplies she needed.

Walking into the upstairs bathroom she, looked at him. He was standing shirtless, leaned against the bathroom sink counter, smiling at her.

With a small pair of scissors and tweezers she successfully removed all the stitches, still shocked at how quickly he healed from the massive stab wound.

"All done." She said, looking at him with a friendly smile, as she laid the supplies down on the sink beside where he stood.

He couldn't help but return the smile, her dark drown hair was ruffled out on one side from sleeping, and she still had dried traces of his blood on her arms and smeared on her clothes, but even with her unkempt appearance, she was still beautiful.

"Thank you, Morgan. In all honesty, if you hadn't been here yesterday I would have died." He admitted, as he leaned his head down and kissed her, resting his hands on her hips. Without any hesitation she kissed him back, letting him use his body to push her back until he had her pinned against the wall. His lips and tongue moved fiercely against hers, she arched from the wall against his body, accepting and meeting every advance he made towards her.

She had just gotten out of a bad relationship, given her all to man who didn't deserve her, the relationship and break-up had been rocky, and she hadn't gotten this much attention in along time. After everything that had happened the day before, she told herself that she owed it to herself to be spontaneous, and just live in the moment. Which is why she didn't protest as he roughly pulled her shirt over her head, and quickly removed her bra. With their mouths joined, and his hands now focusing on her chest, her hands mindlessly went to his belt buckle. Their shoes and pants now were also strewn around on the linoleum floor.

She gasped, as his teeth lightly dug into the sensitive skin above her collar bone, with her head leaned back against the wall, her breathing was choppy. Her eyes scanned the wallpaper on the wall opposite of them, before stopping on the shower.

"Crowley…" She breathed out, a small moan making it's way from between her parted lips as she continued to speak, "I think we should wash all this blood off."

He raised his head and looked at her, following her gaze to the shower. Within minutes the last of their clothes topped off the pile on the floor, and they resumed the savage kissing under a steady stream of hot water. Her entire body was full of desire for him, it didn't matter to her that he wasn't human.

He held onto her hips tight, so that his hands wouldn't slide from her wet skin, and spun her around. Reaching her arms out in front of her, she pressed her palms against the cold tile wall, her voice had a tinge of pain when she cried out in pleasure as he entered her with one rough movement, filling her heated core completely. She knew with as tight as he was holding onto her hips that she would have purplish hand print bruises there the next day, as evidence of the deliciously sinful act she was committing with the demon she had saved.

Her breath came in short gasps, with every slamming thrust he made. Steam covered the mirror above the sink, as the hot water continued to rain over their bare bodies, still moving together rhythmically. Groaning in satisfaction at how good it felt to be buried inside of her, he released his hold on her hips, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his.

Reaching both arms back over her shoulders, she held onto his head, as she turned her face and kissed him over her right shoulder. Her voice filled the room as he pounded into her more fiercely.

Now with one hand across her chest, and cupping one of her breasts, his other hand slid down her stomach until he reached the warmth between her legs, still pumping inside her vigorously.

Using both his hand, and his pulsating manhood he brought her over the edge, writhing and screaming out in ecstasy in his arms, as her body erupted into a blood rushing climax. Still coming down from her high, she pressed another deep, rough kiss to his open mouth as he dug his fingers back into her hips still slamming against her as he rode the waves of sheer ecstasy into his own white, hot release.

Backing her car out of the garage, she gave one last look at the old country house before driving back in the direction of town. Her weekend was much more eventful than she had ever imagined it would have been, but she didn't regret a second of it.

**_)_~_(_**

**_A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it! Even though it's a one-shot, I'd really appreciate reviews! If there's a good response to my one-shots, I'll keep writing them. ^_^._**


End file.
